


Shameless Education

by JohnnyMueller



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Anal Fingering, Bondage and Discipline, Cunnilingus, Femdom, First Time, Groping, Making Out, Multi, Nursing, Post-Coital Cuddling, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Seduction, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyMueller/pseuds/JohnnyMueller
Summary: The first years of Aquors only thought that Toujou-sensei would only be teaching them about history. Oh, how wrong they were.
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Toujou Nozomi, Kurosawa Ruby/Toujou Nozomi, Toujou Nozomi/Tsushima Yoshiko
Kudos: 11
Collections: JohnnyMueller's Prompt Collection





	Shameless Education

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holeirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holeirin/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [holeirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holeirin/pseuds/holeirin) in the [JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection) collection. 



Hanamaru immediately knew who it was from her purple hair swishing around, even before she saw her face. She walked into the library like she had a specific purpose, even if Hanamaru didn’t know what it was.

“What brings you here today, Toujou-sensei?”

The woman turned around at Hanamaru’s greeting and smiled brightly. Nozomi Toujou just joined the staff as a history teacher last year but became quickly popular. Part of this was due to her friendly, almost maternal personality, always giving a helping hand to her students and making sure that they were doing things to the best of their abilities. Another reason (although one that Hanamaru didn’t always get) was how attractive everyone found her. She heard mutterings about Toujou-sensei’s “curves” or how big her breasts were. Hanamaru just shrugged when she heard those comments; she was plump, yes, but she wasn’t sure why that made girls so interested in her.

“Ah, Hanamaru-chan, to be honest, I actually wanted to see you.” She walked over and leaned against the check-out counter, putting her arms across her body (pressing her breasts together, Hanamaru unconsciously noticed). “How are you feeling?”

“Ah, good, zura.”

“High school’s not too much for you?”

“Nope, I’ve always done well on my schoolwork, zura. It’s all going fine.”

“Good, good.” There was a twinkle in Toujou-sensei’s eyes before she continued speaking. “It doesn’t take up too much time to find a girlfriend?”

Hanamaru stood still for a moment as she tried to figure out what exactly Toujou-sensei meant. It wasn’t just that this was a topic undiscussed around Hanamaru; it was one she was completely unfamiliar with, as if Toujou-sensei decided to start speaking French in front of her. Eventually, she looked back up at her teacher.

“A-A girlfriend?”

“Yes, a girlfriend. You are interested in girls, aren’t you? I apologize if you aren’t; all of my friends in high school were lesbians, so sometimes my gaydar can act a little funky.”

“I, um…” Hanamaru had never thought about it, so she couldn’t say one way or the other. “I’m not sure.”

“Would you like to try? I’d be willing to show you what it’s like to make love to a girl.” Toujou-sensei walked around the desk and towards Hanamaru, her poise like a grown woman’s. “All of the softness and gentleness and… pleasure.” She held Hanamaru close within her arms, tight enough that their chests squished against each other. “Are you up for that?”

Hanamaru thought over it for a few moments ( _will it hurt? no she’s kind. does this make me a bad girl? no that doesn’t matter_ ) before nodding and looking up at Toujou-sensei. “OK,” she whispered softly. Toujou-sensei grinned widely before leaning forward and taking a kiss from Hanamaru’s lips. She’d never kiss anyone before, so she didn’t know what to do besides leaning back and enjoying the sensation. It was like fresh strawberries on Toujou- Nozomi’s lips, going straight from the teacher’s mouth to her own as Nozomi’s tongue went past her teeth. The two tongues went back and forth for a little bit before Nozomi stepped back, her grin still ever-present.

“Have you ever played with your breasts, Hanamaru-chan?”

“N-No, zura.” As swiftly as before, Nozomi reached out and quickly unbuttoned the top button of Hanamaru’s blouse before moving down to deal with the rest of them. Soon enough, the only thing covering Hanamaru above her waist was her orange bra, which soon came off as well.

“Oh, these are quite juicy for a first-year.” Nozomi leaned forward and took hold of them in her hands, slowly squeezing them. “Does this feel good, Hanamaru-chan?”

“Y-Yes, zura…” Her breath shuddered as she tried to deal with the new sensations she was experiencing. As Nozomi’s fingers pinched around her nipples, those feelings only intensified as she clasped her legs together.

“Embrace those sensations. Let them ride through you.” Nozomi sounded certain, so Hanamaru relaxed her body, let herself enjoy the pleasure that was slowly increasing as Nozomi played with her breasts more. “Come closer to me, sweetie.” Hanamaru walked closer until she rested her head against Nozomi’s plump chest, watching her tug down her sweater. “Don’t you want to feel these puppies?”

“Y-Yeah.” She took one of her hands up unsteadily to press it against Nozomi’s bra-covered breast. It was so soft and squishy that she couldn’t stop herself from touching it, even as that feeling near her groin increased.

“Do you feel it? Your stomach churning? Your lips quivering? Your thighs dripping?”

“Is that bad?”

“Not at all.” Her smile turned warm and maternal in an instant. “It’s a sign of how much you like it. And when it all explodes at once, that is your climax.”

Before Hanamaru could ask what she meant by that, her lover leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Electricity shot straight through her body, the only thing holding her up being Nozomi’s arms around her shivering form. After a few moments of unbearable pleasure, Hanamaru slowly looked at Nozomi, still bearing that same unclear grin on her face.

“Have a good rest of the day.” Nozomi gave her one more kiss on the cheek and then walked out of the library, leaving a shaking Hanamaru behind.

*

“I’ve told you before there would be consequences for not paying attention in my class, Yoshiko.”

_I didn’t think it would involve me tied up with a ball gag in my mouth!_

Yoshiko- **Yohane** couldn’t believe the situation she was in at the moment. All she was expecting from that curvy sexpot of a teacher was to get reamed out a little for doing poorly in her class. All of a sudden, though, her hands were tied behind her back, her legs were spread wide and tied to two desks, and her mouth was filled so that she couldn’t scream out, either for help or for pleasure.

“You could be doing a lot better, Yoshiko. I think you are a good student; it’s just that students sometimes need discipline to understand how they could be better.” Nozomi’s smile was now malevolent under these circumstances as she held a riding crop in her hands, occasionally patting it in her hand. “You need to understand that it is better for you to be a good girl than a bad girl. Good girls get treated very well in my class, like Hanamaru-chan and Ruby-chan, and bad girls… well, you’ll find out.”

Nozomi walked around so that she was standing right behind Yoshiko’s crotch. “By my count, I caught you distracted 10 times in my class this past week. As such, I shall spank you 10 times with this crop. A fair trade, I believe.” Yohane tried to force the gag out of her mouth, but it was no use; it was wrapped around her head to the point that she had no give. She felt Nozomi softly flip her skirt up. “Lace panties? You really are a slutty little demon. Oh, that’s not such a bad thing, though; we’ll just have to make sure you behave better in school.”

Nozomi raised her crop high in the air and let down the first smack. It stung worse than anytime Yohane had been spanked when she was a little girl. If she was ever shot, this was what she imagined it felt like. Tears started to form in her eyes. The second slap came before she fully comprehended the first, bringing the tears on faster and causing a blush to form all over her face.

Several more smacks came, all the while nothing could be heard from Nozomi. She felt so scared that her whole body started shaking, mostly out of fear but, slowly, out of a kind of ecstasy. _Why… Why am I enjoying this?! I am Yohane, a fierce demon, I bow to no-_

The sixth (or fifth? She realized she lost track at some point) slap stopped that course of thinking. _No, it’s no use, I’m not Yohane, I’m just Yoshiko, silly, silly Yoshiko, who thought she was all cool and shit. I’m just a bad girl who likes it when people show me what happens to bad girls._ The tears had mostly stopped at this point, but she felt herself get wet from the pussy she played with when she was alone and no one could see what she was doing.

She didn’t realize the last slap was the last until a minute went by without any more pain to her bottom. Instead, Toujou-sensei was untying her legs and arms, gentling standing her up before pulling the ball gag out of her mouth. She held Yoshiko close to her own body, giving her a soft pat on her ass. Even if it was meant to be kind, the pain from it still made her moan and cry out a little.

“I-I’m sorry, Toujou-sensei… I won’t be a bad girl anymore…”

“I know, sweetie. You want to be the kind of girl who likes it when people treat her well, don’t you?”

“Y-Yes.” _Unless I wanna feel really naughty._

“Don’t worry, sweetie, I won’t leave you feeling all sore.” Toujou-sensei sat down in a chair, placing Yoshiko in her lap softly and combing through your hair. “I always make sure that all of my good girls leave me with smiles.”

Before Toujou-sensei could start reaching down, Yoshiko stammered. _I don’t want to get punished again, but I have to tell her what I want!_ “Um, w-when you’re playing with me, c-can I suckle on your… boob?” That last word was whispered so softly, she thought Toujou-sensei didn’t hear it until she noticed her unbuttoning her blouse and revealing the milky-white breasts covered by a thin bra, which Toujou-sensei quickly took off.

“I don’t have any milk to give to you, but I still think it will be very comfortable. Suck as much as you like.” Yoshiko slowly nodded and leaned forward, placing her lips around Toujou-sensei’s nipple. It was comforting just to have it in her mouth, like a charm that made her pain and worries go away. As she started to slowly suck at her teacher’s breast, those feelings changed into a deep, peaceful calm, so calm that she went limp in Toujou-sensei’s lap and her eyes glazed over, unable to focus on anything but suckling like a babe.

Those feeling shifted slightly as Toujou-sensei took off her panties and put one finger each into her holes. She moaned a little around her teat, but still focused on nursing from Toujou-sensei and letting her pat her head.

“There, there, little Yoshiko. Now that you’re one of my good girls, I’ll play with you whenever you want. You just have to come by my house and I’ll give you a big hug and a gentle kiss. You’ll be dressed in one of those Gothic Lolita outfits and looking like the sweetest little girl. I’ll have treats and cake for you to eat, then I’ll sit you in my lap and need you a nice little story. I’ll have a bottle of milk ready for you that you can suck in my lap as I diddle your clit, then tuck you into bed with me. We may like it so much that you may start pretending to be a baby, reliant on me for your every need. I’ll give you baths, change you when you mess yourself, and make sure you’re always fed and cared for. No more spankings, no more bad talk, no more demon Yohane, just Momma Nozomi’s sweet little girl Yoshiko. You’d like that very much, wouldn’t you?”

Yoshiko liked so much that she came around Momma’s fingers, gushing them in her sweet fluids. Eventually, the tremors stopped and Yoshiko’s lips slowly, sadly, came off of Momma’s breast. She wanted to dive back in and never come off it. “Th-Thank you, Momma.”

“Oh, it was no problem at all, sweetie. Just give your momma a nice kissy on the lips and it will all be better.”

Yoshiko leaned up to give her nice momma a kiss and it felt oh so nice.

*

“O-Onee-chan, I’m in love with you.”

Ruby wasn’t actually speaking to her sister. She was too afraid about doing that right now, about what kind of harsh face her sister would give in response to such _dirty, nasty_ feelings. That’s why it was really good that, when Nozomi-sensei overheard her talking about them, she offered herself as a roleplay opportunity, to make sure she was ready when the moment was right.

“Oh, I love you too, Ruby. You’re the best sister I could ever have.”

Even if Dia wouldn’t have the same sweet tone that Nozomi-sensei had, it still sounded nice to imagine those words coming from her.

“I-I’m not talking like that, Onee-chan. I _love_ you. I want to go out with you. I want you to be my g-g-g…” _You got this! Ganbaruby!_ “I want to be your girlfriend, onee-chan.”

The silence that came after that statement made Ruby’s heart almost give out and force her to her knees. Then, she felt two hands on her shoulders and looked up just as Nozomi-sensei placed a kiss on her lips. The smile that she had displayed some kind of feeling she couldn’t name, but it gave her body goosebumps.

“I’ve been waiting to hear you say that, Ruby, for the longest time. Your onee-chan loves you very much. In fact, she can’t wait to show you just how much she loves you.” Nozomi-sensei quickly picked up Ruby, who let out a “Pigli~”, before softly placing her on the desk.

“Wh-What are you going to do, onee-chan?”

“I’m going to make you feel very good, little Ruby, better than you’ve probably ever felt.” Nozomi-sensei softly flipped up her skirt and took off her panties (she blushed when she remembered that the pair she was wearing had teddy bears on them). Then, she placed her face right in front of her private space and slowly flicked out her tongue. Ruby giggled at first as Nozomi-sensei tickled her down there, like when she got her face licked by Shiitake. But then the tickling started to feel very weird, making her moan. It didn’t hurt, but that goosebump feeling from her spread deeper into her body, close to her stomach and legs. She twitched and squirmed, her toes curling up as Nozomi’s tongue pressed further into her body.

 _Wh-What is this sensation? It’s so weird, but so **good**_ … She couldn’t compare it to anything else except whenever she first set foot into a hot bath. It was soothing all over, but even more charged, like there was an electricity in the air. That feeling only intensified as Nozomi started to play with that bump that she rubbed over sometimes. Ruby cried out a little as her tiny body tried to understand what was happening to her.

 _I-I don’t know if I can take it much longer… It feels like my soul is going to leave my body…_ As all things do, Ruby’s pleasure came to an end, her breath caught in her throat as her legs closed together against Nozomi’s head, who still licked away at Ruby, taking in all the fluids she could. For what seemed like forever, Ruby’s body shuddered and twitched before coming to a standstill, her mind half-tired, her breath panting. She felt Nozomi take her into her arms and kissed her on the head.

“I’ve taught you quite a bit, little Ruby, but the most important thing to know is this: No matter what happens, I’ll always love you.”

Something felt off about what she said, but Ruby didn’t pay it any mind, instead cuddling close to the warm body next to hers.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write a fic for you, you can put in a request [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection).


End file.
